This invention relates to a performance history management method and a performance history management system wherein the time-series performance history of the data, stored in a plurality of volumes in a storage device as the result of data rearrangement or device change, can be managed and displayed as a single time-series performance history.
In the operation management of a storage device, one of the important jobs is to monitor the performance of resources such as the volumes included in the storage device. The performance indexes used in monitoring the performance include the access frequency per unit time (input/output per second (IOPS)) and the CPU availability (busy rate). In order to acquire and display the performance history based on these indexes, the conventional technique as disclosed in JP-A-2005-62941 (Patent Document 1) has been used.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a server (management server), collecting the performance information, can periodically sample the structure information and the performance information of the resources included in a storage device, and processing the sampled information into a graph of the time-series performance history, can display it on a screen.
Recently, the integration and increase in size of the storage device has promoted a great development of the storage virtualization technique. In the storage virtualization technique, the volume of a given storage device is made available for use to another storage device in form of a virtual volume in a system with a host client and storage devices connected through a storage area network (SAN). By using this storage virtualization technique, the host client can use the volume without being conscious of the relation between the virtual volume providing a logical location of the volume and the real volume providing a physical location of the volume in which the data is actually stored.
Further, the on-line migration between storage devices has come to appear as one of the storage virtualization techniques. In the on-line migration, the storage devices are interconnected by a data bus for data transfer, so that the data are transferred between the storage devices while maintaining the data access from the host client connected to the storage device of a transferer, and upon complete data transfer, the connection can be connected to the storage device of a transferee.